Jinchuuriki: Leaves Of Hope
by Snake-Born
Summary: Secrets the first hokage had left sealed within a secret chamber could well be the only hope the world has,but what dangers do they hold for the village itself? Nine demon containers of the leaf. Survival of the emotionally stable.   pairings undecided
1. Prologue

JINCHUURIKI

Prologue

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is done for fun and that's all.

They set there quietly. Not an awkward silence but one of deep thought. Jiraiya,Minato and the elder sage toad had a situation. The old toad,after having a bad dream,had decided to look in to the fourth Hokage's future.

The dream showed death and chaos,with Konoha burning in the background and a bloodied Minato standing at the vanguard of a large army of ninja,all of which were facing a titan of an opponent whose ankles showed over the trees. There was laughter then everything was gone. Minato's body lay crushed inside a deep footprint,and the flames that had engulfed Konoha began to subside, the only source of light disappearing.

The dream ended but not before nine sets of red eyes flashed in the dark,leaving him with a feeling of dread and terrible evil. Whatever this threat was it would mean great danger which was something they can't overlook and leave too chance.

After for-seeing Minato's future,it was discovered that there was indeed great peril to come in his life,which he,as the Hokage,would have to see to fixed or Konohagakure's long life will draw to a close.

"When is this suppose to happen again?" Jiraiya sent a questioning look to the giant toad.

"I'd say a little over ten years,but I wouldn't count on it. If Konoha is to survive everything should be taken in to consideration. Every possible way of defeating this opponent should be explored." The toad said. The vibrations of his sage voice ebbing slowly as if trying to get it's point across.

Minato set there in silence,his face philosophical, but eyes looking like they were tryng to bore holes through the gray walls of the toad's chambers. "Thanks elder sage." He said,turning to the giant beast which gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

"Remember I'm always here if you need anything." The toad said.

"Thanks" Minato bowed.

"Good luck Yondaime Hokage."

Minato set in his office. His work forgotten. All the scrolls,documents and notices on his desk were not important compared to what his thoughts were continuously circling around. He felt he couldn't work till he found a direction or route, something that would at least led to fixing his problem.

Trying to invent a powerful jutsu would be useless,he didn't think any technique,however powerful or quick it made him,would be enough. There must be something that he could do,something that can help him save the village,but what?

There was a knock at the door,and after a 'come in' from him,it opened. Sarutobi Hiruzen came in to the Hokage's office to find a mountain of scrolls and papers on Minato's desk. His eyes narrowed. "Something wrong?" He asked the sitting Kage.

Minato sighed and looked up,debating on whether he should say anything to the retired Hokage. Sigh. "You might want to sit down for this." He said,creating a sound barrier in the room.

After relaying the elder toad's dream and prophecy, Minato set there awaiting the retired Hokage's thoughts. Sarutobi set combing his beard with in thought."Come with me." He finally said,standing up. Minato frowned,but stood and followed nun-the-less.

Sarutobi took Minato to an underground chamber that was located under the Hokage tower,gaurded by a very strong seal security. Inside they found dusty scrolls on shelves and nine pots with dozens of paper seals on each.

"What are these?" the blonde hokage asked,picking up a scroll and beginning to read. '...after defeating them,Senju Hashirama sealed the powerful swords inside trees all around Fire Co-'

"We didn't come here for that." Sarutobi interrupted. "We are here...for those." He put a finger towards the pots.

"What are in them?" Minato asked,his hands still holding tightly to the scroll.

"Demon that the first Hokage had sealed to prevent a chaotic war between the nations." Minato stared at the pots with eyes wide.

The Hokage called a meeting,one which Sarutobi and Jiraiya were present. They have only one chance to succeed. If this doesn't work.. Sigh.'best not think of it.' Minato thought.

"Are you sure of this?" Uchiha Fugaku asked with his ever present frown.

"I am not willing to wait till I am." Minato said. "This,I am not forcing any of you to do,but it could well be the only way to save the village."

"Then I agree with the Hokage." Fugaku said,surprising some of the other clan leaders since he never agreed with the hokage,not after a heated debate anyway. "This could indeed be the only chance we have." Inside,the brown-haired Uchiha was smiling. This is perfect,the very key I've been waiting for.

The next people to agree were Shikaku of the Nara clan and Shibi of Aburame. They must have figured out the same thing. Fugaku was up to something,and if he does try anything they too wanted the power that would give their clans a fighting chance.

Soon,all the clan leaders agreed,if not for the threat,just so their clans are not left behind by the others. But after a while,it was discovered that only eight clans would actually be able to take part in this since they were the only ones who already had an infant that was less than a year old or were expecting one in a few months time.

The more powerful clans got the more powerful bijuu. No dibs were called,it was something to be expected.

Three weeks later Minato was told by Kushina that a friend of hers was also having a child. 'Perhaps you could find a use for the remaining bijuu.' She said to him so the blonde hokage went to see the civillian family.

Although he couldn't get into too much detail,with them being civillians and all,they agreed to help save the village after he promised that he would be training the child along with his own himself. All the other Jinchuuriki would be trained by their own clans. All of which had promised to put in extra work on them.

**Arthors Note : **I am by far the craziest author on FF. If you still don't see what I've done,here is a clue.

**Clue**;I have made the whole Rookie Nine into Jinchuuriki so this means that Naruto will have to rely on something other than demon chakra to be great,now isn't that great? :).

Ok,now,these are the standings.

Nine tails-Naruto since his father is the Hokage  
Eight-Sasuke,Because he's Uchiha*shrug*  
Seven-Hinata  
One-Sakura. At least she gets instant makeup around the eye like a goth chick. I think thats kinda cool.

The others you'll get to see as the story goes

I still haven't decided on the pairing. Naruto/Sakura or Naruto/Hinata?

Review 


	2. Humble beginings?

Thanx for the reviews. Nekomata,how did you know the jinchuuriki were placed that way? ;-) you must be psychic or something. Anyway,kudos guy.

Jinchuuriki placement :

9 tails –Naruto  
8 tails –Sasuke  
7 tails –Hinata  
6 tails –Shino  
5 tails –Kiba  
4 tails -Choji  
3 tails –Ino  
2 tails –Shikamaru  
1 –Sakura Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters just the plot.

Jinchuuriki

Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings?

She walked with soundless grace through the dark hallways of the Uchiha manor. The candle in her hands shading the blank expression on her face.

She turned a corner and came across one of the main house workers who immediately gave her way. "Mikoto-san." She bowed as she passed, buy Mikoto never acknowledged her and just passed only to pause before a large shut door. She could hear a muffed voice coming from within.

'You should be able to do this." It said. "You should be stronger than this. Again."

Mikoto frowned. Four years. She thought. He's still too young for this. She then proceeded towards her destination, walking away from her child's shouts coming from the room.

"Block." Fugaku instructed before he let loose a barrage of punches and kicks on his son.

The attacks came fast and Sasuke tried as best he could to defend himself. Those he failed to block he paid for with painful bruises.

"Your body can take it." Fugaku told him. After breaking through his defences again the clan head chained it with two more punches, an elbow to the mouth, then a round house kick to the side that sent him flying across the room.

Sasuke struggled to stand after that. His body shaking as he fought to hold back his tears. He looked up with shining dark eyes and saw his father had already completed a Jutsu.

"Katon: Devil tongue!" He said before exhaling a stream of flames which moved like a snake towards the young Uchiha.

Still obeying his father's rule of only blocking,Sasuke crossed his arms in hopes of at least saving his face. The attack never hit All he felt was a slight warmth pass his ear and erupt as is hit the wall behind him.

He slowly raised his eyes over his arms only to come face to face with the head's frown. "Again you refuse to take this seriously." Fugaku scolded, his frown deepening. "You have the eight tails' power within you. You are destined to be the most powerful shinobi in the village and bring great honour and respect to the Uchiha name. I see no reason for us to prolong that,do you? Sasuke shook his head. Fugaku then gave him a knowing nod,then. "Again." He said And they began again,moving back and forth across the room in a fierce attack/block dance. Their trail marked by long large tear drops on the floor which were accompanied by small red ones.

Else where in Konohagakure.

Naruto's eyes glowed with joy as his mother walked in to the room singing with a white cake in her hands.

"Otanjyonbi omedoto.  
Otanjyoubi omedoto.  
Otanjyoubi omedeto Naruto-chan.  
Tanjyoubi omedeto!" She placed it in front of him. "Make a wish,honey.' She said to him.

Squeezing his eyes shut,he inflated his cheeks and waited a few seconds before blowing hard at the four candles.

"Yay!" The room clapped. Naruto smiled proudly at his parents.

"You're a big boy now,Naruto." His mother said to him.

"Can I be a ninja now?" The birthbay boy asked hopefully.

"Not yet." His father said,putting a beautifully decorated box in front of him. "Open it."

Naruto grabbed it with both hands,and after putting it on his lap,opened it. "Wow! Is it mine?" He asked holding a double bladed sai-like kunai with seals on the handle.

The hokage nodded. "You and Sakura start training tomorrow."

It was like somebody switched the light from dim to very bright. That was the only thing everybody in the room felt the expression could equate. "Now before you get too excited open my gift first." Kushina said,holding out a neatly wrapped arm length cloth in front of her.

Naruto took it with much anticipation. HE unwrapped it and the first thing he saw was a polished metal blade marked with a seal and kanji that read 'Uzamaki of the devil waters'. On the handle he noticed half of a mark made by another weapon. The other half was a scar he'd seen many times on his mother's hand.

"I'll be teaching you and Sakura how to use a wakizashi. I want that to be among your first lessons as a ninja. When you get older I'll begin teaching you how to use a katana.

"Speechless,Naruto got up on his chair and gave both his parents a hug,his little hands holding tightly to the two gifts,vowing then never to let go - of them and his parents.

_

He leaned back in his chair and studied a permit How can there be so much happening in one day? He looked passed the paper in his hands to the neat pile he had already gone through. Nobody should have to suffer so. Sigh.

"You know,a shinobi should never be caught off guard like that." Came a voice from the window.

"Minato looked up and smiled. "Ya,well, paper work has that affect on people. When did you get back?" He asked.

Jiraiya took some time to think, scratching his head as he did. "Umm,about 28 hours ago." He finally said.

Minato's expression seemed a bit disappointed. "No news from your spy network?" He'd do anything to get out of his current position.

"Actually there is,only nothing argent as yet." The white-haired sage proceeded to take a seat before the village Kage.

Minato threw the papers on his desk,very happy to get rid himself of them,even if it was for a short while. "So what's new in the ninja world?" He asked.

"In exactly six days time the leaders of waterfall and rock are to have a "secret" meeting. I'm still not sure what it's about so I had them keep a close eye on it." Minato nodded his head in understanding. Jiraiya's face then changed. "There's been an Orochimaru sitting in tea country,but as usual he disappeared just as quickly as the word came."

The room went quiet. Orochimaru, just like the snake he is would always crawl out off Kami knows what hole and then disappear leaving behind no clues for them to fallow. The whole thing was frustrating. He'd been at it for nearly 5 months now. He has yet to be spotted in a country that has a ninja village. It seems he's trying by all means to avoid them, but what could a ninja hope to gain from a non ninja village?

"So," Jiraiya finally said. "How's everything going with you? Any new breakthroughs?" He asked,but Minato's mind was still distracted so the answer he got were partially raised eyebrows. "The Jinchuuriki development?"

"Oh,umm." The blond hokage thought for a second then shook his head. "No,nothing. I thought I had one but the whole thing seemed like would bring more bad then good."

"What about the kids themselves? How are progressing?"

"Naruto and Sakura are doing great. No problems. Oh,and we had his birthday four days ago and you still owe him a present." Jiraiya dismissed that in a already taken care of gesture.

"What about the others? How are the great clans progressing , particularly the Uchiha. How are they doing?"

"You know,out of all the clans,the Uchiha I have the least information on. I have a feeling that even the info we have right now is false. I don't know what they are doing in there but whatever it is it can't be good."

"What about the Hyuga?"

Minato took some time to gather his thoughts. "There was an incident concerning the little Hyuga heiress."

"The container?"

Minato nodded. "A while back when I had the meeting with Kumo one of their own had broken in to Hyuga estate to try and kidnap one of the younger members in hopes of getting the famous doujutsu for his village. The guy was able to get her out of the place and could have probably escaped if it wasn't for the child herself. From extreme fright she was able to summon large amounts of charkra from the demon,so high most shinobi could not match."

"So what did she do with it?" The toad sage asked.

"She quite literally ripped the guy apart. It was as if he never stood a chance."

"And you still think this whole thing is safe?"

"Well,as long as we keep the kids emotionally healthy we shouldn't have a problem."

"Then what happens if one of the clans don't? There's bound to be at least one that will try something else."

"No. I doubt that they'd be willing to take that chance." Minato answered,but his eyes didn't look like they believed his mouth much and Jiraiya picked up on this,but chose to say nothing about it.

_

The day had began just like any other. Where he didn't expect anything out of the ordinary, even something peasant like a break from the devil sent paperwork.

No,I'm not that lucky, the hokage thought. It's more likely that it go the other way. He took a deep breath and sighed the air out.

The day passed by normally and in the afternoon – something he'd been expecting all morning – It was reported that a pervert had been caught peeping in the woman's side of the bath house. Something that occurred regularly when Jiraiya was in the village. He remembered that at one point he could even tell the time after the reports came. Unfortunately not anymore. The toad sage has become a little unpredictable.

"Hokage-sama," His secretary said,entering the office. "It's 6;47. I'll be-"

"Okay," Minato distracted. " See you tomorrow. I still have a couple documents I need to look over. They'll probably not take that long. Oh, and did you remember to-" She put a small stack of papers on his desk. "Thanks,Kiko. Have a good evening." He said.

"Thanks. You too,sir." She then walked out . Minato took the papers and leaned back in his chair to study them. In his hands was the information on all the families with a jinchuuriki – although they didn't necessarily say that. Such things were wise to be kept from the civilians. Word spread fast among them, and soon the other ninja villages would know, and that's something he didn't want.

He shuffled through them. I know that somewhere hidden within these papers is a clue to help one of them tobecome stronger. He bit his lips in thought. But who?

His eyes passed over the Uchiha fan. Perhaps I should concentrate on the more powerful demons contained first.

As he set there tossing around the idea in his head an Anbu operative appeared before him. At about the same time, a bird call sounded throughout the village, warning of a great disturbance in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

"What happened?" Minato asked, immediately standing from this chair."

"There seems to be an attacker within the Uchiha manor." The monkey faced Anbu said to him as they jumped over roofs. "The place was sealed up so it's not known how they got in, but the place is serious carnage."

The two arrived the first thing they saw was blood. Then corpses lying everywhere, most of which had punched holes in them. Those that didn't had broken skulls and necks. "Hokage-sama." Another Anbu came to him. "There seems to be only one survivor. Everybody else is gone." She said.

"Only one?" He felt his breath get taken away so the question came softly. The rabbit masked Anbu took him to a blooming peach garden where an unconscious, blood soaked Sasuke lay a feet from a strangled Mikoto.

_

A.N: The kunai Naruto got for his birthday is not the one used for the Flying Thunder God technique. This one was made specially for him with a new Jutsu to go with it.

Read n Review


End file.
